The present invention relates to industrial fabrics such as a papering fabric, a conveying belt, and a filter cloth.
A fabric woven with warps and wefts has heretofore been used as an industrial fabric, and used broadly in many fields such as a papering wire, conveying belt, and filter cloth, and fabric properties suitable for uses and use environments have been required. Requirements especially in the papering wire for use in a paper-manufacturing process in which meshes of the fabric are used to dehydrate materials are strict. There has been a demand for a fabric superior in a surface property in which a wire mark of the fabric is not transferred to paper, a fabric having a rigidity to such an extent that the fabric can preferably be used even under severe environments, or a fabric which can retain conditions necessary for manufacturing excellent paper for a long period. Additionally, there has been a demand for a fiber bearing property, enhancement of a yield of paper manufacturing, excellent water filtering property, resistance to wear, dimension stability, running stability, and the like. Furthermore, in recent years, with an increase of a speed of a papering machine, the requirements of the papering wire have become stricter.
When the papering fabric having strict requirements is described in the industrial fabrics in this manner, the requirements and solutions of most of the industrial fabrics can be understood. Therefore, the papering fabric representing the present invention will be described hereinafter.
For example, when a papering speed increases, a dehydration speed naturally increases, and a dehydration force needs to be strengthened. Therefore, since dislocation of a fiber, loading material, and the like, and generation of the wire mark are remarkable, it is further necessary to improve the fiber bearing property and surface property. Moreover, when a bite of a wet web into the papering fabric increases, or sticking of a fiber occurs, a problem of deterioration of a wet web release property in transporting the wet web to a felt is generated. Since the wet web left/formed on the fabric is pressed onto the upper surface of the fabric by a dehydration force, a yarn bites the wet web in a portion with the yarn present therein. Conversely, in meshes in which there is no yarn, the wet web bites the meshes and marks of yarns and meshes are generated on the surface of the wet web. It is impossible to completely remove the wire marks, but it is necessary to set the mesh of the upper layer surface of the fabric to be fine, and to enhance surface smoothness and fiber bearing property, so that the marks are as less conspicuous as possible. In order to form a dense surface, a plain weave texture has heretofore been used in the upper surface side layer of a two-layer fabric. However, the surface of the plain weave texture is not smooth unless a pair of knotting yarns are used. Since the number of wefts is small in the plain weave, fiber sticking and dislocation occur, and the release property and yield are both deteriorated.
Moreover, the fine meshed fabric in which the surface property and fiber bearing property are regarded important is basically woven with yarns having small wire diameters, and is therefore inferior in the resistance to wear.
Furthermore, in the papering fabric, a phenomenon is seen in which the fabric is gradually worn by friction with rollers, and the like on a running surface side in contact with a machine because of high-speed running, and life of the fabric is sometimes expired by the wear. In order to enhance the resistance to wear, various measures such as weaving of a fabric texture in a weft wear type, and changing of yarn materials are necessary, and particularly a method of using the yarn having a large wire diameter to impart the resistance to wear, and the like are generally used. However, the yarn having the large wire diameter is enhanced in the resistance to wear, but it is difficult to obtain the superior surface property.
To solve problems of both the surface property and the resistance to wear, the two-layer fabric has been used in which two fabrics constituted by using respective different warps and wefts in the upper surface side layer and running surface side layer are used, and the fabrics of both the layers are joined into one by a knotting yarn. The knotting yarn has been disposed between the wefts from problems such as a weaving property and fiber bearing property in many cases. In the two-layer fabric, warps and wefts having small wire diameters are used in the upper surface side layer to form a dense upper layer surface, and warps and wefts having large wire diameters are used in the running surface side layer to form a running surface having a large resistance to wear. This method has an effect that the fabric can be employed in accordance with respective required capabilities, and is therefore preferable.
In order to enhance the surface property and fiber bearing property, the surface of the upper surface side layer fabric has heretofore been formed in a dense plain weave texture in many cases, and the warp and weft disposed adjacent to each other alternately appear on the surface of the plain weave.